


Seasoned to Perfection

by thursdayshunter



Series: House in the Woods [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Adam, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark Magic, Dehumanization, Gags, Hunter Sam, Hunting Humans, M/M, Magic-Users, Mental Torture, Noncon touching, OMC witch, Object Insertion, Objectification, Pain, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sadistic Character, Speculum, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Violence, eating people you've been warned (though the people are not actually eaten in this...yet), mentioned dean winchester - Freeform, noncon, this is just as fucked up as the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: It was a beautiful and unexpected holiday gift. Nothing quite said it was the holidays, even if he didn’t celebrate the commonly recognized ones, like a juicy meal and a warm body to enjoy.





	Seasoned to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the very last fic in this very dark and twisted series that I still cannot believe I have written. I wrote this one because my friend thought this canniablistic witch should collect the whole Winchester set AND because a reader actually left me a comment with a fairly detailed request/idea to work with.
> 
> READ THE TAGS FIRST!!
> 
> This is just as dark and twisted as the others. This is also not the holiday fic you were probably looking for but my friend dared me to set it during the holidays and I figured "why not?".
> 
> I need to go detox with some Disney now.

_Winchester_

There was that name again. Lawrence looked appraisingly at one of his newest captures. He’d caught the young man slinking around his property, armed and alert, with a younger male on the eve of Christmas of all days. There were some features he’d recognized in a distant kind of way when he’d first caught the trespasser but it wasn’t until he’d checked the ID that Lawrence had realized  _why_.

Sam Winchester

With years between Lawrence consuming Dean and finding Sam they would both, it seemed, be destined to die at the same age. His lips quirked with amusement before his eyes started to once more check out his newest meal.

There was a lot more to Sam Winchester, muscle and size wise, as his fingers moved over warm skin. Sam’s clothing had already been cut away and his body cleaned, the incantation to remove the contents of his stomach and intestines complete as well as the one to remove all of his hair, before Lawrence had secured him to his preparation table.

His hand moved down to the large and impressive cock that lay limp between muscled thighs. Heavy balls rested just below it. There was so much potential in this particular meal and far more meat then he’d been lucky to catch in awhile.

It was a beautiful and unexpected holiday gift. Nothing quite said it was the holidays, even if he didn’t celebrate the commonly recognized ones, like a juicy meal and a warm body to enjoy.

Lawrence had found a very, very interesting spell recently that would allow him to get far more creative with his recipes and without fear of his meal dying before sliding into the oven.

It allowed for cuts to be made without worry of blood or the victim bleeding it. The whole point of it was supposed to be for torture, to be able to cut and cut and cut your victim without them bleeding to death, but he could see the use in preparing a nice, succulent meal in such a way.

He retrieved the book, flipped to the page and started the incantation with careful focus. The young man in front of him flashed and the spell settled into his skin without a sign of it ever having been cast.

“There we go.” A pleased smile tugged at his lips before he turned to the stove to start preparing the stuffing.

On the floor, tied to one of the supports, was the other unconscious young man who was even younger than Sam. Youth was very much still in his features, in the lingering hints of baby fat and the softer lines of his body. The last name had been different but several of the features were the same.

It wouldn’t matter.

He would keep the second one, fattening him up and slaking his lust with a soft body, until he’d consumed Sam’s meat and then Lawrence could set about creating a new meal to last him until he next went hunting for food. In the meanwhile Lawrence could thoroughly enjoy a young, warm and soft body to fuck and use.

A pretty little whore to sate his lust with until it was time to prepare Adam for slaughter. It had been awhile since he’d gotten two at once and Lawrence always enjoyed a good, rough fuck.

Lawrence whistled as he chopped, pleased and light, as he prepared each ingredient lovingly and carefully. Soon enough the large kitchen started to smell delicious but nothing on what it would smell like when Sam was pushed into the oven to cook.

On the table behind him the sound of a low, pained moan broke the stillness of the kitchen and Lawrence turned back to watch as Sam struggled into awareness. “What?” his voice rasped and Lawrence could hear the confusion as well as see it.

Without pause he started collecting each instrument he’d need for this particular recipe, laying them out carefully, before he collected the needed spices and ingredients.

“I must have hit you harder than I had planned.” He grinned when Sam’s eyes dazedly looked up at him. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t wait to start before you woke.”

Sam jerked and found himself restrained.

He smirked, “You’re wasting your energy. Countless people, far stronger than yourself, have tried to free themselves once on my prep table and every single one has failed.”

“Prep table?”

“What good Chef doesn’t have one?”

A look of dawning horror started to fill expressive eyes and Lawrence grinned wickedly. “Look…I was just walking through the woods. I don’t want any trouble.”

He frowned in disappointment, “That wasn’t even mildly believable.” He sighed, “You were armed and I recognized your name belonging to a hunter I captured years ago. You’re a hunter.”

“What did you do with my brother?” The words were snarled and slightly feral as Sam jerked violently in his restraints. It did nothing but Lawrence was pleased to  _show_  Sam exactly what had become of Dean.

He collected the book and found the recipe he’d used for Dean, the date, the before and after pictures so he could show Sam what he’d done. “This.” Lawrence breathed with relish as Sam took in the images on the page and then the absolute horror that filled his handsome face when Lawrence turned to the after pictures. “He was absolutely delicious.”

Sam turned and dry heaved, body completely empty and unable to expel anything, before he started sobbing.

Lawrence carefully put the book away and returned.

“Now, with you, I’m trying a completely new recipe and I’m excited to see if you taste half as good as your older brother.” He ignored the sobs and denials as he set to work.

He inserted the speculum into Sam’s tight, untouched hole and started spreading it wide. This particular stuffing would need a far larger hole to fit everything but he had the tools since he’d first found the spell and was fully prepared.

Sam howled as the speculum started to spread his hole wider and wider until Lawrence could effortlessly fit his hand inside. He leaned down and checked Sam’s hole.

Not a single drop of blood.

A grin took over his features. The spell had worked beautifully and he knew there wouldn’t be a problem as he continued with his recipe. Lawrence left Sam gaping, not actually needing to start stuffing yet, before he picked up several other necessary tools after checking the stove and placing some of his ingredients in a bowl.

His hand curled around Sam’s limp cock and he used the next tool. He’d only done this a few times but each time he’d been very pleased with the outcome and the taste.

Lawrence carefully inserted the tool into Sam’s cock and started to widen the tiny hole. More howls and sobs filled the room, enough to rouse the boy tied up on the ground, as he worked. “There we go.”

He carefully stuffed Sam’s cock with sprigs of rosemary before removing the tool and taking in the green hanging out of the large cock. Lawrence had always loved rosemary.

Next he moved to get the caramelized peppercorns and pearl onions.

“You don’t have to worry about bleeding out. I made sure to fix that.” He breathed with excitement, “But you’ll feel everything.”

Lawrence picked up a sharp knife and collected the large, heavy ball sac in his hand. He made the cut with care as Sam sobbed and jerked but couldn’t move free.

It wasn’t a large cut but big enough to start stuffing Sam’s sac with the caramelized peppercorns and pearl onions until the loose skin of his ball sac was full.

“There we go.” He murmured once the last of it that could fit was stuffed inside. With a steady hand Lawrence sewed the cut back together. Sam’s ball sac was bulging and heavy when he finished.

Beneath the now full balls Sam’s spread hole gaped as it waited for Lawrence to stuff Sam’s body full.

He viciously knocked Sam’s head off the hard table, removed the restraints and started securing Sam once more so his gaping ass was raised up in supplication, legs spread and face smashed against the preparation table.

There wasn’t a hope that Sam could free himself.

Lawrence prepared cloves with nutmeg and cinnamon. It was one of his favorite scents and flavors. It really added to the overall taste. He collected his knife once more and moved closer.

He stuck the knife into Sam without hesitation earning an echoing howl. Lawrence turned the knife, exposing the hole he’d just made, before shoving ingredients in.

The howls turned once more to sobs and broken threats that Lawrence ignored. Dean Winchester had been far more creative and he regretted not getting to use this recipe on the hunter.

The process of studding was one of his favorites especially when it was a hunter he was cutting into and stuffing ingredients under the skin. Each cut of the knife and the subsequent ingredients inserted had more howls of pain filling the kitchen.

On the floor Adam was sobbing into his gag and trying desperately to free himself.

Lawrence paid him no attention.

The cloves, nutmeg and cinnamon was pushed into warm muscle, nestled under soft skin, as Lawrence hummed to himself and grinned at the lack of blood. He would be using this particular spell  _every single time_  in the future. The worry of a meal dying before going into the oven had stayed his hand and limited his choices for recipes but no longer.

He kept inserting ingredients underneath the skin and into the muscles of Sam’s back, his arms, his firm ass, thighs and calves until he was satisfied that he’d thoroughly studded his meal.

Adam was still crying and screaming into his gag as Lawrence finished studding Sam. He had to hit Sam’s head off the table again after he brought out the large mount he’d acquired and secured it to his prep table so it wouldn’t move while being able to hold Sam’s weight.

It stuck into Sam, earning more delicious sounds of pain, as Lawrence mounted Sam carefully. Lawrence found it a shame, almost, to stick the two sharp ends of the mount into the meat of Sam’s ass on either side of his gaping hole. The other end was inserted into his mouth and down his throat causing Sam to violently jerk, gagging, until Lawrence had fully secured him.

Sam’s legs were lifted and secured along with his arms so he was hoisted above the table, perfectly mounted and studded, as Lawrence took a few pictures for his own enjoyment. Sam’s muffled sounds of pain filled the air.

This was a new, delightful torture.

Lawrence returned to the stove and the smaller oven to focus on the stuffing he was going to put into Sam.

Onions, potatoes, vegetables and heavy, spiced stuffing.

With Sam’s size he needed far more than usual but Lawrence was always prepared for all manner of sizes when it came to his meals. At least he didn’t have to sneak into town and hunt a meal that way this holiday season.

This year his meal had come to him.

Sam’s jerks and writhing would help to further flavor Sam as the cloves and spices studded inside of him released their flavors each time muscles tightened.

Adam howled and jerked in his restraints. Lawrence looked over at him as he checked the food on the stove and in the oven. It wouldn’t hurt to enjoy himself while the stuffing finished.

A whispered spell cleaned the boy out and off, Lawrence wasn’t about to stick his dick in something dirty, before he reached down and hauled Adam up. He made sure to drag the bound boy over to the table where Sam would have a perfect view.

The bottle of olive oil was collected as he bent Adam over and then secured him down. Ropes kept Adam’s legs spread wide and more ropes kept him bound with his arms spread out in front of him across the top of the table.

“I didn’t get to do this with your older brother but this one, all young and soft, should work just as well while we wait and then as I’m enjoying your meat.”

The hard, metal end of the olive oil bottle was pushed against Adam’s tight little hole before Lawrence tipped it so the contents started to pour into Adam. Frightened whimpers and hitching sobs escaped as the boy tried desperately to free himself but couldn’t.

“I haven’t kept a whore for any length of time in a few years but this one will do.” He pulled the empty olive oil bottle away, watching the slick oil leaking from Adam’s tight hole and freed himself.

He was already hard and aching, the sights and sounds causing his arousal to skyrocket, before Lawrence stepped up and the head of his dick nudged against Adam’s oil slick hole.

There was hardly any reason for prep and the oil would ensure he had plenty of oil to slick his way.

Adam howled and cried and wailed as Lawrence forced his way into the hot, tight and blissfully sinful little hole. His eyes feasted on the sight of it spreading open, split wide and painful, as his balls finally rested up against a plump ass.

Lawrence barely registered the muffled, gagging protests from Sam and instead rolled his hips back slowly to savor the feeling of Adam’s clinging hole clenching on his hard dick.

His fingers dug in harshly and Lawrence started to fuck without a single care other than his own pleasure and the two hunters’ suffering.

And it was pleasure.

The tight hole wrapped around him clenched with Adam’s pain and the hot, rhythmically clenching muscles sent spikes of pleasure racing through him. “Fuck.” He hissed and moaned lowly, cheeks flushed and body warm.

It felt so good. So amazing. Another holiday gift for himself and Lawrence let himself relish it. He fucked harshly into Adam’s ass, using magic to hold himself off, while he pounded and pounded away.

The filthy sound of his dick pumping through Adam’s oiled hole and the ringing smack of his hips connecting with Adam’s round ass filled the room over screams, cries and muffled protests.

While he lost himself in Adam’s unwilling body Sam was violently jerking on his mount and, in the process, continuing to ensure his meat was even better flavored.

Adam’s sobs filled the kitchen while Lawrence fucked forward greedily. He really needed to indulge in sex more often but at least he could use Adam to his heart’s content while Sam’s meat lasted him and Lawrence was able to fatten Adam up.

There were spells to make sure the boy’s muscles grew as Lawrence fed him and worked on making a more filling meal.

Lawrence’s eyes flicked to the clock and he knew he needed to finish so he could start stuffing Sam. He jerked himself forward faster and faster, harder and harder, until he let go and slammed deep to come with a deeply satisfied moan.

He pulled out. Adam’s hole was red, puffy and gaping as it leaked come, oil and some blood.

“I’ll let you watch.” He patted the boy’s ass and left him there, sobbing and shaking, while he cleaned up and washed his hands. Lawrence returned to the stove and oven, finishing everything up, before placing it in huge bowls. He started walking them over to where Sam hung suspended on his custom made mount, magically reinforced and designed for a live human.

Lawrence moved closer, a long tool meant to push stuffing deeper close at hand, as he moved closer to where Sam’s empty hole gaped and waited to be filled. The mount, the end stuck deeply in the meat of Sam’s ass in a shape similar to a wide Y, was positioned to give him plenty of space to work.

It had been hard finding someone to custom build this particular mount to his specifications but Lawrence had gotten it done. The sharp end had long, pointed ends that sunk deep into the meat of his meal’s ass with multiple points clustered together to ensure the meat was kept firmly in place between the two arms of the mount. It was the same end that had two arms, as Lawrence liked to call them, that spread out and left plenty of room to get to his victim’s hole.

“This is one of my favorite parts.” He breathed out, “Stuffing. I do love seeing my meal’s belly swell and bulge. Yours is going to look perfect hanging down from this mount.”

Without delay he took the hot, melted butter and poured it into Sam’s open hole. Howls filled the room as it slid in and left Sam’s insides glistening, burning and lightly staring the cooking process, as he kept pouring. The instant he’d emptied the melted butter inside Lawrence immediately started pushing roasted potatoes inside of Sam, shoving them deep without a care, all the while Sam howled and jerked.

He alternated between the potatoes, caramelized onions, vegetables and stuffing. With each bowl emptied Sam’s flat belly started to round and grow. His meal still fought and Adam was still sobbing brokenly but Lawrence whistled while he worked and relished stuffing more into Sam’s hole.

Bowl after bowl after bowl emptied as Lawrence kept shoving his ingredients as deep as they would go until he couldn’t push any deeper. He filled Sam’s ass until the gaping hole was bursting with too much stuffing and it was visible right there at the rim of Sam’s hole.

Lawrence looked at the overflowing stuffing right there inside of Sam and moaned lowly. It looked so delicious. He removed the speculum, pushing what fell out back in, before guiding several large, fat carrots into the still gaping hole in the hopes of keeping most of the stuff inside so Sam’s muscles wouldn’t push it out.

He was forced to strike Sam again, watching his eyes roll back into his head, so he could remove Sam from the mount to place in a deep pan. Sam’s wrists were bound behind his back with wire, cutting into soft skin, while his legs were secured so they were bent and splayed. Another length of wire was tightly coiled around Sam’s dick and balls while the other end was wrapped around Sam’s neck so he couldn’t try to sit up.

A large ring gag was pushed into Sam’s mouth to hold it wide open for the last bit of stuffing.

Sam moaned as he came back around but Lawrence ignored it. His meal was already thoroughly secured down. Lawrence wasted no time forcing stuffing down Sam’s throat and shoving it deep with the same tool he’d used to push his ingredients deeper earlier when he’d been stuffing Sam’s glorious ass.

He ignored the way Sam jerked, choked and sobbed as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Beneath his meal Sam’s stomach bulged more and more, round to the point it looked as though it might burst, until Lawrence could shove nothing else into Sam’s stomach.

“You look delicious.” He praised when he finished stuffing Sam and removed the ring gag. Sobs echoed in the room and mixed with Adam’s. Lawrence ignored the choked, raw  _pleases_  and the pretty attempts at begging for their lives, as he collected a large apple.

It was shoved into Sam’s open mouth forcing it wide and Sam’s teeth to dig into the supple skin of the fruit before Lawrence secured it in place.

The last touch was the butter mixture he started to coat Sam’s warm, trembling flesh with. He didn’t spare any of the large bowl as he made sure to get Sam as best he could in the position he’d secured his meal.

Adam’s muffled  _please please please please stop please_  were ignored in favor of covering every inch of Sam’s warm skin.

“There we go.” He set the empty bowl and brush down before setting about taking pictures. It was always important to document recipes along with the before and after moments. “Good enough to  _eat_.” His lips curled with wicked amusement.

Sam sobbed and sobbed and sobbed in his pan.

“A meal fit for a holiday feast.”

The preparation table was moved close to the oven, the bottom stocked full of apple wood waiting to burn, as he opened the door and started guiding Sam into the cold oven.

Sam’s ball sac, filled to bursting with peppercorns and caramelized onions, was placed in full view and Lawrence left the oven door open once he’d full pushed Sam’s pan inside. He cheerfully moved to open the bottom and immediately set about starting a fire.

It would build and build, the heat filling the oven and soon roasting his holiday meal.

At the realization of the growing fire below Sam started jerking, writhing, sobbing and wordlessly begging. It was music to Lawrence’s ears and he moved back so he could make sure Adam had a perfect view of Sam Winchester in the heating oven.

The boy was shaking violently, eyes wide and pupils pinpricks with fear, as he started at Sam trapped and stuffed in the oven.

“Doesn’t he look delicious?” he breathed in Adam’s ear, “A nice, succulent holiday roast. He’ll last quite awhile.”

Lawrence playfully pressed a few fingers into Adam’s loose, sloppy hole and lazily fucked the boy with them while describing the rich taste of a well prepared hunter. He spoke of different recipes, of delicious flavors and successful hunts including the one that had ended in him moaning around mouthfuls of Dean Winchester.

His fingers kept playing and teasing, causing hitching sobs and tight clenches, while Sam screamed and screamed and screamed in the oven. It didn’t take much to harden again and then he was fucking Adam once more, pounding into the crying young man bent over a table, while Sam’s terrified howls filled the kitchen and pleasure burst through his body with each thrust.

Once he finished Lawrence would shut the oven door so Sam could roast properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know how this is going to end for Adam (truthfully I was initially going to do a jump to Adam getting ready to be prepared but I couldn't decide how Lawrence would prepare him that was different from the others). I've had a few people wonder why Sam doesn't star in any of my dark/twisted/kinky fics so hopefully this one makes up for it (also you all seem to prefer reading Cas suffering and sometimes Dean).
> 
> This prompt basically wanted (too lazy to list all of the details):  
> -Sam/Adam being Lawrence's newest victims  
> -The specifics in Sam's preparation to be cooked  
> -Adam used in front of Sam and kept as a "whore" while Lawrence fattens him up and eats Sam  
> -Emotional torture  
> -Focus on the prep  
> -Everyone, except Lawrence, suffering
> 
> Comments are appreciated (and you can always sign out and leave a comment anonymously if you don't want to use your username). I'm hoping that those of you who have followed and read this series at the very least found this last addition interesting (or just as dark/twisted as the others). No idea where I'm going next, if the next one will have Cas or Dean as the main focus or what kind of horrors/kinks they might experience, so we'll have to see if inspiration hits or if I find/receive a good prompt (though if you are going to prompt please leave it on my Tumblr which is linked in my AO3 profile since I can't link it here and, of course, please leave a comment on the fic).
> 
> So don't forget to leave a comment (they are the perfect kind of motivation to write more and I don't just mean on this fic! I've noticed a increase in hidden bookmarks but few comments so I know at least some of you like my stuff) and may your holidays (no matter what you celebrate) be far better than Sam's in this fic.


End file.
